


nemisiry, daughter of lucifer

by rilesk



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Dad!Lucifer, Father!Lucifer, Mental Illness, Original Character - Freeform, Son of Lucifer, also im a busy college student so lol, biblical shit, daughter of lucifer, i can't think of a good title yet, lowercase intended, lucifer is actually an okay dad, original daughter character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilesk/pseuds/rilesk
Summary: solipsism is a bunch of shit, and lucifer doesn't know how to name his kids.nemisiry can probably thank grandpa for that second one, though.-i'm a christian so i won't be using s*tan, but this is all based off of the tv series. in no way am i writing anything based off of the actual Bible. there will be a lot of religious talk but not much more than the show, so don't worry if you're not religious / a different religion. i will be writing this from the POV of the christian that i am, so Jesus will be separate from God, and the messiah. if you don't believe that, feel free to read any allusions to it as fiction.there will definitely be spoilers for seasons 1-4, but if they are spoilers for season 5, i will make note of that at the beginning of the chapter! this book will jump between canon events and my own au.dm me and let's talk about the show, this book, these characters, or just be friends!instagram; @alnbck
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

damien was never the only child of the devil.

nemisiry dealt with this common misconception for most of her really, really, stupidly long life. and, honestly, we should just address this while we’re ahead- nemisiry is not actually a her, damien is not a him, and their father, lucifer, was not a ‘him’ either. angels do not actually have a gender. when you are a descendent of god’s direct creations, as is the case with nemisiry and her twin ‘brother’, you transcend the need that humans feel they have to organize themselves based off of genitalia, expression within clothing, or whether your favorite color is pink or blue. and they certainly aren’t nonbinary because, well, they aren’t human. for the sake of being understood by the unfortunate humans reading this, nemisiry will be categorized as a ‘her’, and damien a ‘he’, as well as lucifer, since they certainly are too stupid to be compared to women. 

you might also be wondering how to pronounce nemisiry, as a normal human would. the answer is quite simple, really. and honestly, nemisiry would be glad to tell you, if it were not for the fact that once in awhile people actually get it right, and then people try summoning her, and it’s really a whole thing that she doesn’t particularly care for. she was nowhere near as sociable as her idiot brother and her slut of a dad, both of which she, sadly, loved dearly. admittedly, damien won’t be the main character of this story. neither will their father. 

this time, we focus on nemisiry. daughter of lucifer, and princess of hell.


	2. oh, brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider leaving kudos! also i haven't gotten a single comment and that would make my day :)  
> i already have chapter 2 in the works! i'm in college so sunday updates will probably be my default, as ironic as it is. i'll try to make updates weekly, at least.

hell, contrary to popular belief, wasn’t a bad place to live. granted, nemisiry got special treatment (what with being the princess and all), so that surely made it a bit better. there was also the fact that she hadn’t ever lived anywhere else- from the moment she was created, to the first time she flew, her first memory- they all took place in the underworld. if you were in hell due to your own sin and guilt towards said sin, sure, it probably sucked to be there. and nemisiry didn’t look at it as the best place ever- still, she had no choice but to at least try to find the good in her miserable situation. 

with dad gone, damien and nemisiry became spur-of-the-moment leaders of the afterlife. damien was in charge of explaining hell to the new arrivals, ordering punishments, all the fun, dad-like stuff. nemisiry was in charge of the more technical parts of hell- keeping demons in line while their leader was on earth, stopping in to see some occupants figure out their guilt and sometimes escape to the other side, and checking in on some of the more famous, more despicable sinners to make sure their punishments were going painfully. her favorite stop was always cain- there was something almost calming about seeing an immortal dead. nemisiry wasn’t human, so she wasn’t sure whether she was immortal or not, and if she could even be categorized as either of the two. if she was mortal, she would surely go to hell, back where she came from- nemisiry was all guilt, even if it was their own fault if they were being punished in hell.

lucifer had left suddenly. she remembered him mentioning to them that he was considering going up again- it was no secret that lucifer, good at his job as he was, needed the occasional break. damien had been quick, however, to point out that dad seemed like he’d be gone a little longer. give the devil as much shit as you want, but he was a pretty good dad considering the circumstances, even if his communication was lacking ever so slightly (to put it kindly).

and that leads us to the present moment, where damien, not shockingly, decided to try and follow in his father’s footsteps.

“mars, i have a favor to ask-“ the familiar voice called out, wings folding in as he exited dahmer’s loop. nemisiry (or mars, as her family called her- don’t ask whether she came before the name of the planet and the god, time is a construct that doesn’t exist in hell and we can’t be sure anyways) was quick to cut him off at the mention of a favor.

“damien, you cannot keep throwing that word around. have you forgotten everything father taught us?” he was silent walking next to his much tinier sister, casting a smirk her way. damien knew she would cave- she always did.

“no, i know- a true favor. i’ll pay it back.” his eyes shone red while she rolled her own. “i need you to watch hell for a bit. on your own. i need to go above, stretch my legs-“

mars, again, cut him off before he could even finish his thought. “absolutely not! you go up all the time, i never have. i have always stayed down here, and i have never been alone. surely you can wait until father-“

“he clearly isn’t coming back any time soon! besides, you don’t need me to tell you that you’ve been doing all the work anyways. please, mars.” he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her square in front of him, not waiting for an answer before pulling her in for a hug. “i’ll come down in a week, and get you. and, maybe, you can come up and see the human world for the first time? eat sine food, meet some humans.” when damien saw mars’ sour expression, he brushed back a tight curl from her tanned forehead before continuing. “you can see dad?”

with that, mars noticeably softened, smacking his wrist away from her head. “come back.”

“you know i wouldn’t leave you down here,” damien winked, wings fanning out. she watched as he left, clicking her tongue and turning on her heel. 

maybe, if she ran hell well enough (and decided to visit earth for the first time) dad would be proud of her, running hell all by herself. as if she never needed him there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my instagram is @alnbck, message me and tell me you're here from ao3 and we can talk about lucifer, this book, other fandoms, etc! any chance to talk about nemisiry, i will take. i've plotted most of this fic and i'm super excited.  
> thank you for reading! please consider leaving kudos, bookmarking, and commenting if you're enjoying!


End file.
